descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mal's Spell Book
This article is about the prop book. For the hardcover book, see Descendants: Mal's Spell Book. Mal's Spell Book is a book of spells that appears in the Disney Channel movie Descendants, belonging to Maleficent's daughter, Mal. It used to belong to Maleficent before she gave it to her daughter as a tool to help her get Fairy Godmother's Wand, when she and her friends were invited to attend Auradon Prep at the request of King Beast and Queen Belle's's son, Ben. The book features a golden dragon crest on the front cover and the pages inside contain many spells and incantations. Contents *'Manipulation Spell': This is a pretty exclusive spell. In order to be done, Maleficent's spinning wheel must be near. It makes the victim prick their finger with the spindle, making them fall asleep. **The incantation: Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger. Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep. Unlocking Spell: This spell is used to open locked doors without the need of keys or any physical force.There are two incantations, the first one used in Descendants and the second one used in Rise of the Isle of the Lost. *The incantation: • Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick. • Toad's breath and vampire's tickle, open up this door a little! *'A Spell for Better Hair:' The spell for better hair can give people new or better hair, and is used quite often by Mal as many girls at Auradon Prep ask her for new hairdos. However, if cast incorrectly or cast by someone with less experience with magic, the spell can produce unpredictable results, give a person awful looking hair. **The incantation: Beware, forswear, replace the old with new/cool hair! **Counter incantation: Beware, forswear, undo, change hair *'Love Spell Cookies:' Enchanted cookies that can make a person fall in love. The basic ingredient requires one tear of human sadness. There is an antidote for the spell, but it can also be undone by the immersion in mystical water of the Enchanted Lake. *'Cupcake Spell:' This spell can be used to give cupcakes a extreme delicious taste. But if the casting is interrupted it will create cupcakes that explode instead of cupcakes with an explosion of taste. **The incantation: Make no haste, and turn____cupcakes into an explosion of taste!" *'Dog Spell:' The spell doesn't actually turn people into physical dogs, but it does make people sound and behave like them. The incantation is in English, but the counter spell is pronounced in barking. Somehow, the spell does not affect Carlos. **The incantation: B.I.T. and E, What does that spell? Bite, bite, bite! Speak no words will cause a fright, what's a bark without a bite! **Counter incantation: Bark, woof, bark, bow wow, bark, grr! *'Bubble Spell: '''This spell can bring colorful bubbles into the air. But as soon as it touches you, it will pop and ruin your looks. **The incantation: ''Double, double, toil and trouble, cauldron burst with brilliant bubbles. *'Word Twisting Spell:' This spell can make you twist your words that you cannot understand. **The incantation:Bicker and holler, squabble and squawk, twist their words when next they talk. **Counter incantation: Eat something and the spell will be cured. *'Window Spell:' This spell can make the glass of a window disappear, therefore, allowing an access into a building through the window. ** The incantation: Window, window, paper thin, open up, I'm going in. *'Levitation Spell:' This spell can make things levitate. **The incantation: ***''Twist of hand, and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate!'' ("Face to Face") ***''Wing of bad and raven's eye, and lift me up into the sky!'' ("United We Stand") *'Armor Spell:' This spells makes armors of knights fall from the sky. **The incantation: Try but you will never harm her, buried under suits of armor. *'Apple Poisoning Spell:' This spell poisons the apples and make whoever bite it to act impulsively and wildly. **The incantation: Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in. * Speed reading spell'' : This spell makes you read anything you need to know fast. **The incantation: Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything that I need.'' * 'Power-on spell: '''Used in ''Rise of the Isle of the Lost, ''this spell makes things turn themselves on. **The incantation: ''Lizard's tongue and demon's spawn, make this blasted thing turn on! * 'Spell for temporarily opening the barrier: '''Used in ''Rise of the Isle of the Lost, ''this spell opens up the barrier for a short amount of time. **The incantation: ''Spark and fire, elf and gnome, open up this invisible dome! Trivia *The actual book prop was on display at the Descendants Toy Fair alongside the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand. *In the short "Mal's Digi-Image Problem", the incantation for the hair spell can be used to cast other spells, such as when Mal vandalized her portrait of Audrey. *Did anyone else noticed that mal spellbook had green on the cover my theory was mal probably spray painted or painted on the book #sighting descendants 2 Gallery Descendants Toy Fair 01.JPG Pages of Mal's Spell Book.png Maleficent-55.jpg Desc 46509.jpg Anti-Love-Potion.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png Talking-Heads-8.jpg Face-to-Face-13.png United-We-Stand-14.png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (4).png Descendants-2-Still-5.jpg Category:Items Category:Magical Items